the story of love
by Kero lover
Summary: keroro and natsumi get into an argument and keroro runs off. he gets lost and it starts to rain. she finds him sobbing under a tree and takes him back home,he's sick and then she takes care of him. there feelings for eachother grow stronger by each day and keroro finally confuses to her.


**hey guys i had this idea last night but i was grounded so i couldn't write it. well my other fanfic about kululu is posponded. sorry misspell but this is my secomd pairing,keroxnatsumi. hope you enjoy!**

it was a sunny spring day on pekopon and keroro was looking for his gundam,but he couldn't find it anywhere. he ran into the livingroom,hoping to find his gundam. he turned and knocked over a brown and black lamp,and it broke into hundreds of pieces. as soon as it crashed and broke,natsumi came storming in. "STUPID FROG!" she screamed. keroro gulped. "n..natsumi dono..." she picked him up by the head.

"that was mama's favorite lamp!" keroro gulped as tears swelled up in his eyes from fear. "im sor-" "save it keroro,im tired of your crap i wish i never met you!" keroro looked into her eyes. "what?" "i said,i wish you never came to earth and i wish i never met you,you idiot!" tears swelled into keroro's eyes. "well i wish i did't come to this stupid planet!" "well fine fridiot,why don't you just go?!" she pointed to the door.

keroro's voice cracked and he was on the verge of crying,it took alot not to. "fine then im leaving and never coming back!" keroro stormed out and started running while he sobbed. "fine then,leave!" she yelled out the door then slammed it. keroro kept running,he didn't know where he was going but,he just wanted to get away from that house. he sobbed and his tears flew off his face into the wind.

"she hates me!" he stopped running to pant for a couple seconds,then kept running. he ran for about an hour then got tired,he stopped running and looked around to see where he was. he was in the middle of no where,all there was were trees and grass,he was lost... he looked into the sky,it was dark and cloudly,like a storm was coming.

* * *

natsumi started to feel guitly,the things she said to keroro were very harsh and she swear she saw him crying. she wanted the guitlt to go away so she turned on the tv,it was news. "tonight will be a storm in toyko and we advice you to stay inside,it'll be severe." natsumi gulped. "oh no... she looked outside and it was dark and cloudy. keroro was very afraid of thunder and lighting he wouldn't deal well with this... she grabbed her raincoat and an umbrella. "i need to find him,he could get hurt." "wait,why am i worrying about stupid frog?" she sighed and walked out the door as it started to rain.

* * *

keroro walked around more then it started to pour. a large grumble came from the sky it was thunder. there was no hope of him getting home,he missed natsumi and his freinds. he found a large oak tree and went and sat under it. he tucked in his knees and started to sob. it was pich black outside and he was cold,wet and scared. he wanted someone to find him but he was in the middle of no where...

* * *

natsumi ran around with a flashlight calling for keroro. "stupid frog,stupid frog,where are you?" she was starting to worry,there was alot of thunder and lightining,keroro could've got struck. she ran more and more untill she came upon a tree. there was a small sobbing creature under it. the sobbing was familiar and so was the body. "keroro?" the little shivering body looked up at her. "n...natsumi dono?"

she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. she picked him up as he sobbed. he put his head on her shoulder and his arms around her neck and sobbed more. sivering and soaking wet. "im sorry for what i've done,natsumi dono." "no im sorry,my words were harsh and it was an accident im also glad i met you." his face turned bright red. a bright bolt of lightining struck and he yelped. "natsumi dono,im scared can we please go home?" the shivering green frog asked. natsumi nodded and carried him home. when they finally got home keroro was asleep with his head resting on natsumi's shoulder.

she smiled and walked inside. fuyuki ran over to them. "i found him sobbing under a tree and shivering,i think he's sick..." fuyuki frowned. "but don't worry,i can take care of him." she smiled at his pale body. "without fully waking up he coughed then calmed back down. "poor keroro..." she said quietly


End file.
